


The Baseball Assassin and the Figure Skater

by Kagami_Sorako



Series: Assassination on Ice [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication Failure, Falling In Love, First Meetings, I call that Pairing Chrisino, M/M, Pining, Pole Dancing, Sugino's a pro baseball player, They meet at a club, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: Sugino Tomohito just got his heart broken and decided to vent on his old classmates. His friend and fellow former assassin Katsuki Yuuri gets fed up with his whining and invites him to Russia for distraction. There they get an invitation from one Christophe Giacometti to Switzerland for a party and they accept. It wasn't the perfect first meeting but fate just seemed to want to fuck with him. Because they meet again and Christophe is nothing but persistent in befriending him. It escalates from there.OrWhere Sugino's type is actually a certain class madonna but the universe decides they want to ship him with a certain blonde and green-eyed Figure Skater who is the exact opposite of his ideal.





	1. The worst first Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new YoI/AssClass crossover. For those who read the AN's from my fanfic 'Figure Skater Time - Assassination on Ice' know that my brain came up with the great idea to ship Christophe Giacometti and Sugino Tomohito together. And because this idea just wouldn't leave me alone I decided to make a story out of it. The first half was harder to write than I thought because I was unsure of how to start it. I had their meeting in my head but didn't really know how to lead up to it. But I do hope you still like it. =)  
> So without much talking, have fun with this very strange and unique pairing. =D  
> Tell me what you think, should I continue? =)  
> Havee fun. =)  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D ^^

Sugino Tomohito was normally a very happy go lucky guy. Normally. But currently he didn’t feel too well. The reason? Heartbreak. 

“Katsukiiii!!!!” He whined on the phone and he could clearly see that the other person was getting pissed, too. Well, Tomohito couldn’t really blame him. As far as he knew he had already cried the ears full of every guy from their former class. So much for being a famous and strong baseball player. If any of his fans would see him they would never be able to believe that.

“I know it hurts but you’ll get over it” Katsuki Yuuri said, one of the most patient, if not _the_ most patient guy in their assassination classroom.

Tomohito pouted. “You have it easy. You’re happily engaged to your good-looking Russian idol and don’t have to go through what I have to.”

Yuuri sighed. “Sugino-kun, please, it was clearly her own decision and you should really try to get over her.”

The baseball player groaned. “I’m trying! I really do! It’s just … I’ve been in love with her since junior high! And I’ve never been more than a friend. Of course I’m depressed.”

The reason he was depressed? His love since junior high Kanzaki Yukiko recently got engaged to Sakakibara Ren. Yes, this douchebag who was part of the five virtuosos and was actually her rival in Japanese. Apparently he courted her really romantically and stuff like that and she fell for him. They all said he changed for the better. But Sugino didn’t want him to change for the better! He wanted him to be still the flamboyant douchebag from 3-A! And he was first! He called dips on her! Why did she have to choose him of all people!

Yuuri smiled through the screen. “I have an idea” he proposed and Sugino looked at the skater in confusion, “How about you visit us? The baseball season is over for this year, right? And you don’t have games. Visit us. We’ll take you sightseeing and distract you a little. I bet you’ll feel better after that.”

The baseball player smiled brightly. “Really? That’s okay with you?” and the other nodded.

That was how he found himself with a trunk and a backpack on the airport of St. Petersburg. The former assassin looked around in wonder and happily waved at his friend when he saw the other Japanese with his glasses.

“Sugino-kun!” Yuuri laughed and they both hugged. “It’s been a while. I hope the flight wasn’t too tiring.”

The other just laughed. “Nah, I had worse.” They separated and Sugino looked at his friend. “You look good. Russia’s not too hard on you I see.” Yuuri just shrugged. 

They chatted excitingly as they exited the airport and outside stood a well-known Russian man. He smiled at the newcomer and extended his hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri told me a lot about you.” He introduced himself and Tomohito shook his hand with a smile. 

“I know. We’ve met. But under 30 different people I don’t think you remember me. I’m Tomohito Sugino, Katsuki’s former classmate and friend. Thanks for letting me stay.”he introduced himself and grinned.

They drove to their apartment and when they entered Tomohito was suddenly greeted by a brown poodle. The dog jumped at him and the baseball player lost balance and fell down. The dog licked his face and Tomohito laughed and petted him.

“He’s cute. What’s his name?” he asked his former classmate and turned to his friend. Yuuri laughed and pried the dog away from him.

“His name is Maccachin.” He said and led him away.

The couple showed him the guestroom and Sugino made himself feel at home. When he entered the living room he was met with Yuuri sitting in Victor’s lap and both talking in quiet voices. He interrupted the couple and the rest of the day was spent talking.

Victor was fortunately let in on their secret year in junior high and thus the two former assassins could freely reminiscent about their teacher and the many shenanigans they engaged in.

The next day was spent in sightseeing and walking around the city. If the two had training however he either went with them or spent his day alone.

He soon became friends with their rink mate Mila and could understand to a certain degree the pain Georgi went through even though even he had to admit that this guy’s crying got on his nerves at the second day. Was that how his friends felt when he complained again? He should apologize. Tomohito also made friends with the other teenager Yuri Plisetsky. He found it funny that he had the same first name as his friend and soon called him Yurio, too even though he normally called his classmate with his last name. 

It was actually quite a lot of fun to skate again. Their coach Yakov often scolded Victor if he spent too much time playing around with the baseball player instead of training but that was okay. The old man was kind of scary and reminded him of his old coach. He loved to shout, too.

This routine continued for quite a few days. Tomohito did start to feel guilty after two weeks though. After all he imposed on them but the couple was quick to dissolve his worries.

A few days later a grinning Victor emerged from the bathroom while the two assassins played at their DS together.

“Yuuri” he called and his fiancé turned around in question. “Chris wrote us. He wants us to visit him in Zurich.” The Japanese skater raised his eyebrow in confusion. “But we’re in the middle of training!”

The Russian just shrugged his shoulders. “He wrote me that he invited a bunch of skaters for a party and it seems like everyone agreed. Your friend Phichit is there, too.” He answered and Yuuri just sighed. Then looked at his classmate in question.

Tomohito was part happy and part sad. That would mean he would have to fly back to Japan, right? On one hand he was glad that he wouldn’t need to impose on them anymore but on the other hand … Japan reminded him of his lost love and here he didn’t really have to think about her.

“It’s okay” he still grinned, “It seems like I won’t be imposing on you anymore.” Yuuri looked at him worriedly. “Are you sure?” he asked, concern clear in his eyes and Sugino only grinned brighter. He had such a good friend in him. But he really didn’t want to interrupt them any more than he had. He was grateful for what they did for him. But it seemed one person wouldn’t let him get away that easily.

“Nonesense!” Victor shouted and joined them on the couch, “We’ll just take you with us!”

The two former assassins stared at the Russian in question. “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked and Victor hugged him closer.

“What I mean is that we should just bring him with us. I doubt Chris would mind one more person. I think he’d be happy for every person more. He’s just this kind of guy.”

Sugino stared at them. “Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t want to interrupt something. And I don’t know anyone there and I don’t really know much about figure skating.” But the Russian just laughed.

“You’re our friend. And that’s reason enough to bring you.” He said and every other defence died on his tongue. The baseball player just nodded in defeat.

That’s how they found themselves on their free weekend in a plane to Switzerland.

When they arrived at the airport they hailed a taxi and drove to their hotel. Sugino got his own room while the couple shared ones. 

The baseball player wanted to meet this Chris his friend was talking about but they informed him that they would probably not see him before this evening.

“I think you’ll have some things in common with him” Yuuri said and Sugino just looked confused at his friend. The Skater shrugged his shoulders. “His long-standing boyfriend broke up with him a few weeks ago. Left him for another guy. I think that’s why he’s doing that. Distraction from the broken heart and stuff.”

Sugino laughed. Maybe they could all be friends.

They had arrived in the morning and decided to rest the day until evening when they would meet up with other skater friends from Victor and Yuuri and go to the club. Sugino was kind of excited to meet them all.

After a nap evening approached fast and they dressed for the club Christophe told them.

A few minutes after they were done a knock on the door made them look up. Yuuri opened it and was hugged by a dark skinned man.

Sugino stood up, grinning widely. This guy he could remember! The Thai turned around and looked eyes with the baseball player and laughed.

“It’s nice to meet you” Sugino greeted, “But I think we know each other already. We didn’t exchange numbers but I do remember you. But I think remembering one guy out of 30 would be hard so hi. I’m Tomohito Sugino. Former classmate and friend of Yuuri.”

The Thai skater laughed and instead of shaking his hand he brought him closer for a hug. “Nice to meet you, too. I do remember you but we really weren’t able to talk much. I’m Phichit Chulanont. Former rinkmate roommate from Yuuri.”

They grinned at each other and separated when the Japanese saw the other two people in the room. A young and shy boy smiled at him.

“Hi” the boy greeted, “I’m Guang-Hong Ji. A friend of Phichit.” The other grinned at the baseball player. “I’m Leo de la Iglesia. Nice to meet you.”

Sugino laughed and greeted back. The group was complete, so they all made their way down to the lobby where taxi’s already waited for them.

Yuuri looked at his fiancé in concern. “What kind of club is that? Do you know anything?” he asked and Victor just shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think he said something about letting loose but I don’t know more. Just let him surprise us.” He answered and Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t really trust him about that. He can be quite extreme after all.” But Phichit and Victor only laughed. Sugino was confused.

When they arrived the former assassin could only stare. From outside it didn’t look like a club at all. More like a normal building.

“It’s an exclusive club. So don’t be surprised if you can’t really see anything from outside” Victor explained and Sugino nodded.

When they entered they were greeted with loud music and cheering people all around them. Yuuri dragged him to the bar and ordered a few drinks for them while looking around as if searching for someone.

“Who are you looking for?” The baseball player asked and the skater shrugged. 

“I’m searching for Chris. He should be here already. He invited us after all and Victor said he was here first to, and I quote: ‘ fire the crowd on’.” He sighed. “After the break-up he became even more reckless. I don’t really know if that’s a good thing.”

Sugino laughed. “Maybe he’s just enjoying his life as a single. Not everyone can be happily lovey-dovey like you and Victor.

Yuuri blushed. “We aren’t that bad.” He defended himself and the other grinned. “Right. That’s why I bought myself a pair of earplugs after the third day.” The skater blushed even more.

“I’m going to search for the others” he mumbled and stood up. Sugino laughed. 

“More like your fiancé, right? Can’t stand to be apart for too long?”

The skater now looked like a tomato and vanished between the people on the dance floor. Sugino sat at the bar and nursed his drink, looking around.

He wasn’t normally the type for parties like that but once in a while it could be quite fun. And the atmosphere was great, everyone looked like they had a good time and the Japanese decided to just go with it.

He just turned around to order another drink when something landed on his head. Curious he grabbed it and pulled it down. Was that … a shirt? Did someone just loose his shirt?

“Excuse me. That’s mine!” A voice said next to him and Sugino turned around, sitting face to face with a man with blond and brown hair, green eyes and wow, those are really long lashes! And with a 3 day stubble.

“Oh” he said dumbfounded and handed it to the outstretched hand, still staring at the man who was walking around shirtless.

The man eyed him, a flush on his face telling the former assassin that he wasn’t really sober anymore. Then a bright grin broke out on his face and he grabbed Tomohito’s hand, dragging him with him. The baseball player stuttered helplessly, not really knowing what was happening.

“You look way to uptight! Loosen up!” the man said and Sugino could just splutter. He? Uptight? Okay, he wasn’t really on the dance floor dancing but he was normally a really outgoing person. To just call hum uptight was a little too much!

“Hey!” Sugino protested but was shut up when he was placed in front of a stage with a … was that a stripping pole? The other man winked a few people closer and more or less ordered them to keep Tomohito in place.

“I’ll help you loosen up! Consider it as a thank you for finding my shirt!” he yelled and Sugino could only stare. What was he planning?

Then the blonde climbed onto the stage and gave a nod to the DJ. A different song came up. If the former assassin should describe it, he would say it was more on the erotic side. The shirtless man grabbed the pole and … wait a minute. He wasn’t going to do what Sugino thought he would do, right?

Tomohito wanted to turn around and escape but the people around him just shoved him forward again and he would have to use violence if he wanted to escape: And he was taught to not use it if the situation didn’t call for it.

Accepting his fate he turned around and just _hoped_ it wouldn’t be that bad.

Five minutes later and Sugino was considering the situation as one where he was allowed to use violence to escape. 

The people around him cheered louder and louder with every more piece of cloth the guy lost and with every spin and figure it got more … explicit and sexual. Sugino reeeaaaally didn’t want to look anymore. Where was the exit? And where the hell did the champagne bottle come from?!?!?!?!

The stripper suddenly had the bottle in his hand and sprayed it around in an attempt at a champagne shower, grinning lascivious at the Japanese.

… And there went the trousers. The blonde wore now nothing more but a tiny pair of briefs which left nothing for the imagination. Sugino wanted a hole to swallow him up.

Don’t get him wrong. He was no spoilsport and did go drinking and clubbing with his friends, class- and teammates. But they never visited a stripper club and he especially never saw a male stripper! And he really didn’t want to repeat what he just saw. 

The blonde was done with his performance, did his last spin and his last hip swing and went on all fours, crawled closer to where the baseball player stood frozen with a cat like grin on his face.

Sugino had the feeling this man was the predator and he the prey. At least it looked like that. 

He was suddenly shoved forward and stood now directly in front of the stage, the guy not more than four inches from him apart.

“Did you like the show I did for you?” he asked and smirked what Sugino thought should be seductive. But his brain went into hiding already so he just nodded because that was the first automatically response his body did. In the next moment he wanted to kick himself. NO! He did NOT like the performance!

But it was too late. The man’s smirk just grew wider. “Then I should get a reward, don’t you think?” he purred and the crowd around him went bat shit crazy!

Tomohito didn’t know what he meant with reward and to be honest, he didn’t really want to know. He was just about to say something when suddenly a pair of surprisingly soft lips pressed against his. They moved against his expertly and Sugino could taste a trace of alcohol. 

His brain short circuited and his eyes widened. … What? What? What?!?!?!?! Was this guy kissing him?!?! What the hell?!?!

Sugino tried to protest but that was a huge mistake. Because the man used the small opening and shoved his tongue inside the Japanese, licking and playing with his mouth expertly and Tomohito just lost his whole brain. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He knew that he could do absolute nothing! This guy was on par with bitch-sensei and that had to mean something.

When the guy finally parted from him he didn’t do that without a last playful peak and then looked down at him playfully.

The crowd around them went insane and Tomohito was still frozen in shock. His braid had already said good-bye and he just stood there, staring at the man in pure disbelief. He just winked at him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and snapped him out of his stupor. When he searched for the owner of the arm he was very relieved to see the face of his Japanese friend.

“Sugino-kun!” he yelled and looked concerned, “I’ve been searching for you! You just vanished from the bar.” He seemed to realize the mortified state his friend was in. “Sugino-kun? Are you alright?” he asked and Sugino opened and closed his mouth, unable to utter a sound.

The others joined him.

“Chris!” Victor cheered and the blonde jumped down from the stage, hugging his friend. They all turned to the two.

The Russian had his arm around the other and stood in front of the baseball player.

“We’ve been searching for you. We want to introduce you to our friend” the Russian grinned and Yuuri, not realizing the growing discomfort of his friend, shoved the man forward.

“Yes. Chis, this is my friend Tomohito Sugino. We’ve been classmates in junior high and he’s currently visiting Victor and me in St Petersburg. Sugino-kun, this is Christophe Giacometti, the friend I’ve been talking to you about who organized that here and a fellow figure skater.”

The guy, Christophe apparently, just laughed and said: “Yeah. Nice to meet you. But I would say we more or less introduced ourselves already.” And he winked at the baseball player.

They all turned at them in confusion and Sugino turned red like a tomato. Is there a rock around here where he could crawl under and die? Talk about unique first impressions. That was going to be really fun.


	2. The blooming Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So this chapter was kinda hard to write because I wanted to include so much but then I didn't know how to and somehow it still ended differently. -.-  
> Well, I'll still upload it because if I change it I'll be even more unsatisfied until I won't upload it at all because I'm frustrated. -.-  
> Oh, and some asked how the timeline is to my other fanfiction, 'Figure Skater Time'. A short explanation. Basically you could read it as different story but if you read the one before and want to see it as kind of continuation the timeline is like that: 
> 
> The day after the banquet, where Yuuri kicked Mikael's ass, they had a party where everyone was invited. They could bring whoever they wanted. So all skaters appeared and Yuuri brought his class. They all mingled but not really enough to exchange numbers (or simply forgot), so they don't really know about each other just that they exist. Except Victor, whom Yuuri told about, no one knows about their years as assassins because they still have a confidentiality agreement to keep. So no one knows about it and if even the slightes bit might be leaked the government will try to cover it. So, no, Chris and co. still don't know about their badassiness.  
> Victor returned with Yuuri to Russia because he was struck with inspiration and after 2 years of coaching he wants to return for one last season onto the ice and took Yuuri with him to coach. That's why they live together in St. Petersburg. Oh, and I'd like to imagine Yuuri taking all advice books and photo albums with him and the two having the photo of Korosensei, Victor and Yuuri framed in their apartment. =D
> 
> So I hope all questions are cleared. =)  
> If not, don't hesitate to ask. =)  
> So, have fun with the second chapter, even though I still don't like it. -.-

Sugino had met a lot of people already. All kinds of person. But he never had such a strange first impression. And he was normally a very tolerant person. But this Christophe Giacometti was just … plain weird. From what Tomohito got to know about the Swiss on the evening was that he didn’t really care what other people thought of him, that he was very proud of his body and that he had no problems in displaying it. Don’t get him wrong, on a purely objective point of view he really had an outstanding body but … that didn’t mean he wanted to see it.

The next morning he woke up slightly hungover and staggered into his bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He felt better after that. 

When he looked at the time he realized that it was still early, barely 8 am. If some might consider that they were partying till 3 in the morning it was really early.

So Sugino decided to breakfast alone and let his friends sleep. They would need it. Especially Yuuri after he had to restrain his fiancé from stripping after too much alcohol. Though he did ask himself why everyone tried to get his friend drunk and Yuuri refusing while blushing like crazy. He should ask Victor about it sometime.

When he arrived at the dinner room he looked around in hopes of meeting someone but it seemed like everyone was still sleeping. Sighing he filled his plate and settled down on a single tabe at the window, nursing his cup of coffee. 

Sugino thought how much fun Korosensei would have had if he were there yesterday. After all, who gets kissed like that by a stranger after barely meeting and getting a stripper show? He obviously. The baseball player caught himself thinking about the kiss. It wasn’t like he had never kissed someone before, it was just … he had never been kissed like that! Okay, maybe by bitch-sensei but she clearly didn’t count! Her kisses were after all purely for teaching while this yesterday was more … could he say passion driven? It clearly had a superior motive. … Maybe he should tell him that he was straight?

The Japanese sighed again and decided not to dwell on it.

Suddenly he was jostled out of his thoughts when he realized someone standing in front of his table. The black haired turned around and felt his heart skipping. Speak of the devil. There he was. That Swizz exhibitionist.

“Morning. You’re awake early. Mind if I sit with you?” he greeted and winked.

Tomohito stared at him in pure disbelief. He just didn’t have any luck, right? But he didn’t want to be rude, so he just nodded. The blonde grinned at that and sat down opposite from him. It was silent while they both were eating, the former assassin not knowing what he should say, staring really intense at his plate.

In the end the Swiss sighed and looked at him. “About yesterday, you alright?” Sugino’s head shoot up.

“What?” he asked, confusion written clearly on his face. The Skater looked at him and placed his head on his hand.

“You seem really uncomfortable around me and yesterday you avoided me after the whole thing. Was it that uncomfortable for you? If yes then I apologize” he sighed and now he looked troubled.

Tomohito averted his eyes and thought about it. It was definitely strange for him and he didn’t expect that and all. He didn’t hate it per se but he also wasn’t happy with it. So he decided to say it out loud.

“I didn’t hate it but I wasn’t comfortable with it. You know, I’m not really the type for stuff like that and actually I’m straight so getting kissed by a guy all of sudden was really shocking.” He explained but realized how that sounded. Immediately he raised his hands in defence and tried to placate the whole situation. “N-Not that I have anything against gay men, absolutely not! If you’re happy with it, that’s all that matters, right? And Katsuki’s one of my best friends so I really don’t have a problem with it and …” he sighed. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” He murmured and looked down again.

It was silent again and the Skater stared at him intently as if to evaluate him, before he broke out in laugher. 

“No no. Everything’s alright. I’m not offended. And if you’re a friend of Yuuri, then everything’s fine, right?” he grinned and Sugino looked up at him. The blonde’s eyes softened. “The one who should be apologizing should be me. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention. But well, you looked kind of lonely and I wasn’t completely sober. So sorry again if I somehow offended you.”

The baseball player just laughed awkwardly. “No no. Everything’s okay. I’m not angry and I understand that you weren’t really clear. Alcohol loosens a lot.”

They both grinned at each other before the Swiss extended his hand. “Then how about we start over? I’m Christophe Giacometti, Figure Skater and best friend of one Victor Nikiforov. But you can call me Chris.” 

Sugino smiled and shook the hand. “Tomohito Sugino. Baseball player, former classmate and close friend of Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you.”

After that it was easier to talk to each other without it being unnecessary awkward and soon they were engaged in an intense discussion about the differences of their respective sport and their different training regimes.

When after 9 am they still were the only ones out of their group awake Chris offered to take him sightseeing. Tomohito first wanted to wait for his friends but after a while he realized that they were probably still hungover and just agreed to it.

Shortly after that they walked through Zurich and Christophe dragged the Japanese around. They visited countless churches and cathedrals like the Grossmünster church, St. Peter church or the Fraumünster monastery and went shopping at the Bahnhofstraße. 

Christophe proudly showed Sugino the entrance hall of a police station, a national treasure which was also called ‘Giacometti-hall’, named after the painter Augusto Giacometti who painted it. They ended their tour with a visit to the lake or Zurich. They walked along the beach and talked a lot after that, Sugino also thanking his host for the tour.

In the end they sat at a small bar with a great view over the lake and enjoying the view. Christophe searched for his phone and together they shot a few pictures for his instagram.

“What about you? Don’t you have instragram?” The Swiss asked and Tomohito shrugged his shoulders. 

“I do have one but I don’t really use it that much. I don’t know, I don’t think it’s that important to share everything of my life with the rest of the world.” He answered and sipped on his cocktail. 

Christophe looked at him intently. “Can I ask you something?” The Japanese stared at him in confusion and nodded. “Why did you look so sad yesterday?”

The baseball player stared at him in bewilderment. “What do you mean?” he asked. Sugino was pretty sure that he was everything but sad yesterday.

Christophe sighed. “I said already that I talked to you because you looked lonely. But that was not the only reason.” More confused looks. “You looked like you weren’t there completely, as if there was something on your thoughts. Mind sharing what?”

Tomohito fiddled with his straw and sighed. He shouldn’t hide it if even he could see it. “You know, I got my heart broken” he answered and put his head on his hand, looking wistfully at his glass. 

“Oh?” Christophe asked and motioned him to continue.

The former assassin looked him shortly in the eyes before he averted them back to his drink. “A girl, her name is Yukiko Kanzaki. I’ve been in love with her since junior high. She’s really beautiful, you know? Cute, graceful, refined, great personality. She’s the epitome of a perfect woman. At least in my case. I’ve been pining after her for so long now. But to her I’ve been nothing more than a friend. And then, a few week ago I find out that she got engaged. You know, our class, the E class, had an on-going rivalry with the A class in junior high and she was the best in Japanese literature. Her rival was that dude from the A class, a real douchebag. And then I find out that the two got engaged! They don’t even really fit together! You should have seen him!”

The baseball player continued to rant and pour his heart out. The Skater just sat there patiently and listened. Suddenly Sugino realized what he did and stopped abruptly, blushing and scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “Sorry”, he apologized and laughed sheepishly, “I’m just rambling and talking about myself. I guess I’m getting on your nerves, right? Everyone else got pretty fed up with my whining after all.”

But the blonde chuckled and shock his head. “It’s alright. I can understand your frustration and it’s okay if you’re ranting. Everyone needs it sometime.”

Sugino smiled but remembered something. “Can I ask you something, too?” The blonde nodded. “Katsuki told me you broke up with your boyfriend. Why? And is that the reason for the whole party?”

Christophe looked down on his drink and a sad smile adorned his face. Tomohito wanted to slap himself. Talk about considerate. “I-I’m sorry if that brings up bad memories. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” he waved frantically, trying to dissolve the sad mood. But the skater just chuckled and shock his head. 

“It’s okay. You told me your story so I think it’s only fair if I tell you mine” he answered and looked wistfully over the sea. Sugino waited patiently for him to continue. “I’ve been together with him for a long time. Louis … he was a great boyfriend. And even though I flirted a lot there was only him for me. But it seems like I wasn’t really enough.” He stared bitterly at his drink. “I thought he was the love of my life, you know. But then I come home one day, earlier than anticipated because training was cut short and I find him cheating with another guy on _our_ bed.”

Sugino stared at him, seeing the pain and the longing reflected in his eyes and wanted to comfort him. But the other wasn’t done.

“When I asked him why he just said that it wasn’t his fault. As it seems I couldn’t really satisfy him enough in bed because I was always busy. And you know what he else said?” He looked up and Sugino could see how broken hearted the man in front of him really was. “He insinuated that my career was more important for me than him and that I didn’t care enough. He placed himself as the victim when he was the one who broke my heart, you know? Then I found out that it wasn’t the first time and that he had an affair for a few months now.” The anger in his voice was clear but gave away for a dejected tone. “I always thought he was the one for me. I was even thinking of proposing to him. But then I find out that I was the only idiot here, thinking that we were still in love.”

Christophe didn’t cry but his eyes were glassy. Tomohito didn’t know what to do but he knew he had to cheer him up. Thus he leaned forward and tapped his finger against his forehead. The Swiss looked up in confusion and was greeted with a bright grin.

“You’re not the one in fault. He’s the big idiot here. I’ve known you just for a few hours but I can tell that you’re a great guy and good friend and if he doesn’t see that then he’s the big idiot not you. You deserve someone who treats you like the great person you are.” He scratched his head sheepishly. “I know they might sound cliché but I really mean it. I had a lot of fun today and you really are a great guy.”

The Skater stared at him dumbfounded and laughed, too. “I’ve been partying a lot trying to forget and stuff. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” Sugino grinned. “Nah, it’s okay. Everyone has different ways of letting go.”

The blonde looked at him fondly. “The same goes for you” he said and the baseball player stared at him in question. He shrugged. “What I mean is that that girl must be really blind.” Now the former assassin was dumbfounded. Christophe continued. “You told me I’m a great person but the same goes for you. I can tell that you’re a good friend and you deserve the best. And if she doesn’t see that then it’s her loss. You’ll one day find someone better than her, I’m sure of it.”

The baseball player laughed. “Maybe” he grinned and stood up, “We should go. There are still a lot of things I wanna see and you promised to show me around” he smirked and both smiled at each other.

 

Surprisingly they went along just fine and at the end of the day they exchanged numbers to keep in contact. 

The weeks passed and Sugino was already back in Japan again but this time he didn’t think he felt the hurt anymore. Sure, every time someone brought up Kanzaki he still felt a pang but he felt better. Not just because he wrote and skyped with his new friend Chris almost every day. 

It was easier to deal with the pain together than alone and because Chris went through similar pain they didn’t even get on each other’s nerves. Sugino soon found himself looking forward to their times when they would call each other even if it was sometimes difficult because of the different time zones and he was way more cheerful, more and more resembling the Sugino from before his heartbreak.

The two athletes grew closer and in the end Sugino flew all the way to Switzerland to spend a few weeks together. Chris greeted him at the airport and hugged him, Sugino hugging back. 

Tomohito lived with the Skater and more often than not came with him to training, the Swizz coaxing him onto the ice and complimenting him on his balance.

“You’re better than I thought. Why?” he asked one day and the black haired laughed. He couldn’t really tell him that he learned Ice skating because of an assassination attempt at their teacher. As much as he would like to he still thought their relationship wasn’t close enough so that he could tell him about his assassination classroom.

“Katsuki taught me.” He just answered and Chris was okay with the answer.

The following days Sugino found out a lot about the blonde. He realized that he loved his cat and preferred to sleep naked. This he found out by one morning entering his room to wake him up just to see him sleeping cuddling his cat and then standing up completely in the nude. He didn’t know someone could flee a room as fast as he did at that moment. The Baseball player found out that Chris was generally a person who proudly displayed his body as to why he always came out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel around his hips.

But Tomohito also learned about him loving fashion and having a very good eye for it. One memorable day the Skater dragged him through the city for a shopping tour because he thought that Sugino dressed too plain.

“Why are you shopping for me? I’m fine with my clothes!” Sugino complained but Chris would have none of it.

“Tomohito” he sighed and stared at his friend in exasperation, “You are a quite good looking guy but you hide yourself in these terrible baggy clothes. I can’t just let you wear that any longer.”

The baseball player didn’t know why he was upset. Sure, he wasn’t the type to wear the newest brands and didn’t really follow the newest fashion trends but he at least thought that he dressed rather normal. He liked his style which was more on the sporty and comfy side. And he didn’t think they were that plain.

But Christophe ignored every complain and dragged him from one store to the other, throwing shirts and pants at him, motioning him to try them on. A few stores later and Tomohito wanted to collapse. His arms were loaded full of new slacks, shoes and shirts, even socks! Christophe Giacometti was a menace! But at least he could stop him when he decided that Sugino would also need new underwear. As much as he liked his new friend he was _not_ letting him buy new underwear! 

Even though the trip was rather painful for the baseball player he couldn’t deny that he had fun. And he couldn’t deny the good fashion sense the skater had. After he tried on the first outfit and looked into the mirror he could barely believe it was him. 

But a critical glance from Chris and he dismissed it. When Sugino asked why he just answered: “The colour of the shirt is clashing with your eyes, that won’t do.” 

So he ended with pants who fit really well and ‘hugged his great butt just right’ in Chris words and shirts who ‘hint on his great physique body and highlight his eyes’. He didn’t know it was possible for men’s clothes to do that but okay. He would just go with it.

In the end Tomohito collapsed on his chair in a restaurant, breathing hard while Chris just laughed at him.

“You are younger than me, right? I thought you would have more stamina than that” he teased and Tomohito just rolled his eyes. 

“I do have stamina. I’m an athlete after all. But this is not made for shopping tours like that. You’re crazy by the way, being able to shop this much. And why the hell do I need ten different shirts and pants and shoes?! And why the hell did you buy me socks?!” he asked exasperated and Chris only laughed.

“I’ve seen the socks you normally wear. Those are plain and old ones. I can’t have you destroy all my hard work, dressing you up, searching for outfits fitting your body and then you wearing plain ugly socks and undo everything I’ve worked for.” He answered.

Sugino groaned. “It’s just socks! Why are you making such a spectacle out of it?”

Chris gasped in fake horror. “Tomohito! Why are you hurting me like that? I’m a man known for my great fashion sense! I can’t my friend looking like some wall flower when he could look that much sexier.” He winked. “You do have a great rear and a great body in general. You can show it, no need to be embarrassed.”

But the baseball player just buried his face in his hands. “Chris! Stop that!” he scolded but the Swiss just laughed.

“I’m just telling the truth. You have a great body, muscles all in the right places. No need to be shy about it.” He smirked. Sugino wanted to vanish.

“I’ll never get used to that” he mumbled and sipped on his juice. Chris only laughed and looked over the menu. Sugino let his friend choose for him and the Swiss ordered for both of them. He ordered them Älplermagronen, a gratin made with potatoes, magrons, cheese, cream, and onion which was served with apple puree. Sugino had to admit it was delicious.

After they ate they walked around for a bit, looking at the buildings and enjoying each other’s company.

Unfortunately their peace had to be interrupted.

“Chris?” A voice called and they both turned around. They were faced with a man the same height as the blonde, deep green eyes, sharp face and brown hair which grew until his chin. He was rather good looking and he seemed to know the other.

The man didn’t seem to notice the Japanese right next to Chris and talked rather cheerfully to the blonde. The skater on the other hand didn’t seem too comfortable with the whole situation. Sugino didn’t really understand French so he couldn’t follow the situation but his friend didn’t look too happy and the other guy way too smug for the former assassin’s taste.

“Excuse me but who are you?” the Japanese interrupted and smiled rather forcefully. Now the guy seemed to finally notice him and stared at him in confusion. The baseball player turned to Chris and asked him. “Hey Chris, who is this man?” The blonde on the other hand seemed to finally be shaken up from whatever trance he was in and smiled apologetically at his friend.

“Sorry. Tomohito, this is Louis. He’s my … ex.” Then he turned to the brunet. “Louis, this is Tomohito. He’s my friend and currently visiting me.”

Raise with good manners he bowed slightly. “Nice to meet you” he greeted and grinned. The other man, Louis, just smirked. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Hey, aren’t you the Chinese figure skater with Victor as his coach? Why are you here? Or are you cheating on him?” he asked and smirked. Sugino’s eyebrows shot up.

“Excuse me?” he asked incredulously and the man just shrugged. “I can’t blame you, Chris _is_ hot in a way and to always have the same guy fucking _could_ get boring but isn’t it in the middle of the season? Do you have time to fool around when you should be training?”

The baseball player could only stare. Then he turned to his friend. “Wow, he’s really a bigger asshole than I thought” he said he could hear the other sputter. The former assassin turned back to the brunet and smirked. "Actually I’m off season now. To be honest, I don’t have the slightest clue of figure skating. The other Asian friend of him, _that’s_ the figure skater. I’m a pro baseball player actually and here to visit my friend in my own off-season. Winter and autumn aren’t seasons for outdoor sports after all.”

Now he was the one grinning. “And about Katsuki cheating on Victor, I don’t think that’ll ever happen. Unlike you they have a conscience and a brain and don’t just think with their dick. And now that I think about it, Chris’ dick and butt are way too good for you. I’m surprised you didn’t break up earlier because I know he could do so much better.”

Both men were rendered speechless and Sugino used this moment to grab his friends arm and dragged him away. “By the way” he turned his head back and shot the other an icy glare, “Katsuki and I are both Japanese you geographically challenged dick head!”

 

When they were quite a few streets away from the other Christophe stopped his friend and turned him around so they could look at each other.

“Tomohito, you …” he started but couldn’t bring himself to end the sentence before he broke out in laughter. The Japanese stared at his friend before he joined him. They stood in the middle of the street, clutching their stomach and laughing out loud. They were quite a sight.

When both calmed down Christ started again. “I can’t believe you just said that.” Sugino chuckled. “Nothing what wasn’t true” he grinned and Chris snorted.

Then the Swizz eyes softened. “Thanks” he murmured and looked gratefully at his friend. Sugino grinned. “You’re welcome.”

It seemed like this was a turning point for their friendship. While before they were close and good friends they now seemed to have an even closer relationship and bond with each other. Sugino wasn’t one to complain. He liked the other and they had a lot of fun together after all.

Christophe seemed to step up his relationship with the baseball player by being way more touchy feeling than normally. In the beginning the Japanese was kind of weirded out but soon got used to it and now barely blinked when the other hugged him from behind or slung an arm around the other’s shoulder or when they sat really close together while they watched movies. Sugino just waved it off as one of the many quirks of his friend. And if he got too close and uncomfortable, well, Chris always backed off when he realized it.

 

Sugino didn’t realize that his feelings were changing. He just knew that he liked his friend very much and that he wouldn’t trade him for the world even though he knew how many faults and quirks he had.

But he finally became aware of them when he had to watch Chris with another man.

It was a few days after the Grand Prix final, the time between Christmas and New Year’s where Sugino flew to Switzerland again to visit the skater. The blonde was in a good mood and persuaded the black haired to go clubbing with him. Not one to ruin the mood and getting quite bored himself he agreed. 

When they arrived it was all well and good, they had a few drinks and enjoyed the atmosphere when Christ finally stood up and went onto the dance floor. He invited the Japanese to go with him but Sugino just laughed and refused. Even though he wasn’t a bad dancer he wasn’t really on the same level as his friend Katsuki or even Chris. So he decided to sit this song out and maybe join later.

As the former assassin sat there and sipped at his drink he had quite a good few of the blonde dancing to the music in seductive moves. A few times Tomohito caught him winking at him, inviting, but the baseball player only laughed and shook his head. 

But his good mood started to turn sour when he saw someone dancing up against him. He couldn’t really see his face but he started to move closer to Chris and his friend, after a few confused moments, just grinned lascivious and let him. Some minutes later it wasn’t dancing as it was more like grinding against each other. The man wasn’t unattractive, from Sugino’s objective point. Dark blonde hair and fair skin, more lean than muscular but definitely fit.

Tomohito didn’t know why but this picture just didn’t sit right with him. But be didn’t want to be a spoilsport and as long his friend had fun, well, who was he to deny him this? However, it still didn’t stop the strange feeling in his chest, whispering that this picture wasn’t right and nudging him to stand up and stop it. Even though, he didn’t understand why so he just grabbed his drink harder, resisting it.

To distract himself he looked around, trying to find anything more interesting, letting his eyes wander. It helped for a few minutes but after that his eyes turned back in search for Chris. And what he saw made his blood freeze and his heart beating faster all at the same time.

There in the middle of the dance floor stood Christophe, making out with this stranger. He gripped his glass harder as he tried to will his heart to calm down. That wasn’t just kissing anymore, they were more or less eating each other’s tongue! At least that was what it seemed like to Tomohito. The blonde had his arms around the guy’s body and the stranger had his arms slung around his neck and they were both really enthusiastic in what they were doing. Sugino really didn’t like it.

He tried to tell himself that he was just worried for his friend but on the other hand he was pretty sure that if that were the case he wouldn’t want to jump down there, rip them apart and kick the guy right in the balls! He was a former assassin, he knew how to kick so it would hurt the most!

The ugly feeling didn’t leave him alone even as he tried to distract himself again by letting his eyes wander around. His skin burned and his chest felt way too tight, the ugly beast inside him snarling every time his gaze glided over the two and something inside him broke. It felt like something sharp had embedded itself in his skin and just buried deeper with every glance. Tomohito just shook his head and downed his drink.

Suddenly his friend stood in front of him, grinning, dishevelled and holding hands with this guy.

“Tomohito!” he called and Sugino forced himself to calm down and smiled. “I’m going first. I was invited and I’d like to go. Hope you don’t mind!” he said and winked. The baseball player just shrugged.

“Don’t mind me” he pressed out, trying to sound cheerful, “Have fun!”

The Swizz just laughed gratefully at him, grabbed his jacket and waved one last time before he vanished outside with the stranger in tow.

Sugino waited five more minutes, then sighed, stood up and went home. His mood was ruined.

But instead of sleeping he found himself sitting on the couch, cuddling with Bae, the cat and waiting that Chris returned home. When way after midnight the door was still closed he sighed and went to bed, the cat following him and snuggling up to him. After a while he fell asleep.

When he woke up it was already late in the morning and the Japanese forced himself to stand up. One look at the door and he realized that Chris didn’t come home last night. A sinking feeling appearing in his stomach and he sighed again.

After a visit into the bathroom he was making himself some coffee and sat down on the couch. The cat meowed and the black haired remembered to feed her before returning to his own breakfast. Instead of doing something however he just found himself sitting there and starring at his mug. The whole evening playing over and over in his head.

Sugino groaned and let himself fall back. He didn’t understand anything! Why did he feel like that? Mind you, Tomohito wasn’t an idiot, he knew that what he felt yesterday was jealously, he wasn’t that dense. But what he didn’t understand was why? Because he was in love with his friend? That idea was just absurd! He was straight after all and still had feelings for Kanzaki, right? … Right?

But when he now thought about the sweet girl he … didn’t feel anything. … That was strange … Normally he at least felt a little twinge but now? Nothing! That couldn’t be true, right?

Tomohito was confused. Was he really not in love with Kanzaki anymore? But how did he prove it?

Suddenly he remembered an advice from one of his teammates when he listened to their discussions about girls.

_“When I’m torn between to girls then I just close my eyes and imagine them kissing me” he had said, “The girl I don’t really have feelings for doesn’t make me feel anything, you know?”_

Sugino thought about it and sighed. Might as well try. So he closed his eyes. Kanzaki first. He imagined her beautiful brown eyes, her sweet smile. He imagined her blushing adorably and coming closer, leaning up to him and pressing her soft lips against his, shy and sweet just like her.

… Nothing. 

Sugino felt nothing. No embarrassment, no butterflies, no rapid beating heart, nothing. Was that possible? He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t deny it. He didn’t feel anything when he imagined himself kissing her. That shouldn’t be true! He was in love with her for years now! Could this feeling just vanish? He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Tomohito breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He was afraid of what came next but he had to do it. Instead of Kanzaki now his friend Chris stood in front of him, wearing that slight smirk he always had when he teased him again. The black haired could see his undercut, blonde and brown and he knew how soft they were because he once scolded him for not drying his hair right and in a fit of worry did it himself. He could see the green eyes, glinting down at him with this absurd long lashes, the toned and trained body hovering over him and those lips! Soft and inviting and he knew how they felt! Had them on his own once. Now he cupped his face and leaned closer, one last teasing but soft look before he claimed them. His heart beat faster, his stomach made flips and the skin which touched his burned. Butterflies erupted in his abdomen. Not one trace of the shyness and sweetness from Kanzaki but passion driven, hard and expertly, coaxing him to open and inviting his tongue to a dance only they knew. Pressing them closer, inviting him to play, always closer. Sugino could feel himself blushing and his whole body set aflame. He could feel the blood starting to rush south and he knew he wanted more.

He teared his eyes open and stared mortified onto the ceiling. No. That couldn’t be true. That has to be a dream! That must have been a mistake, right? He was straight after all. Right?!

But Tomohito knew he couldn’t lie to himself. He knew what he just imagined and more importantly what he felt. He couldn’t deny it.

Horrified he turned onto his stomach, grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it before he let out a desperate scream. That just couldn’t be true! Chris was his friend, dammit!

The former assassin tried to calm himself down and cleared his head as good as he could. He had to think. What did he want to do now? What were the possibilities? And what were the consequences?

Sugino was normally a very impulsive guy but this time he had to think. His relationship with Chris was dependant on his decision. So he thought.

First, he could tell him of course. If he would then there was a high possibility that it would get awkward between them. The Japanese knew that Chris wasn’t attracted in him. After all, if he was he wouldn’t screw around with other guys like that, right? So the possibility of the blonde reciprocating his feelings were equal to zero. But Sugino didn’t want to lose the friendship they had. Chris became an incredible important person and he didn’t want to lose him over something like that. And he knew if it would become awkward they would lose this beautiful friendship.

Second, he could just don’t say anything at all. He could just wait and hope that his feelings would vanish. Who knows, maybe it was just some silly crush, a silly infatuation and those feelings would stop. Their friendship would stay the same and he wouldn’t risk anything. 

When Tomohito looked at his possibilities he knew what to do. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing him anymore. So he decided to keep quite. He would play cool and hope all his feeling would vanish with time. It would get better.

 

It didn’t get better. Few weeks later and he was still feeling terrible. The day Tomohito realized his feelings was strange for him. When Chris came home, cheerful and with takeout, the Japanese tried to not let it be obvious. He tried to act like always and be the good friend he was. But he couldn’t help but avoid all attempts from Chris at touching him. He knew it must have been strange for his friend but he just couldn’t. The contact burned and clouded his mind and he couldn’t have that. He ignored the confused looks and sometimes he thought he saw a flash of hurt crossing through his eyes. But every time he tried to look again they weren’t there so he called them off as wishful thinking and imagination.

In the evening however he wasn’t fast enough to escape and the Swiss hugged him close to him while they watched a movie, pulling him and not letting go. Sugino was tense the whole time and tried his hardest to concentrate on the movie but it wasn’t easy. He didn’t know why but it was the first time he realized how good the other smelled. It was a musky aroma mixed with something fresh and something totally unique. It clouded his senses. So he tried to breath as flat as possible and averted his nose as to not accidently get a whiff of it. It was very hard to supress the urge to just cuddle closer and bury his nose in it. Tomohito was almost relieved when he flew back home to Japan.

At home he finally had the breakdown. The last few days he just tried to avoid his friend without getting too obvious but now? Now that he didn’t have to worry about anything anymore he could just let everything sink in. And that meant realizing the fact that he obviously wasn’t as straight as he thought. It was hard in the beginning but he finally accepted it and moved on. Next problem. How to act around his friend when he so obviously had a crush on him? He should ask Kayano, she was the famous actress after all. But somehow he didn’t feel ready to tell anyone about it. 

But if he should talk to someone it should be Katsuki, right? After all he knew Chris longer than him and they were good friends. And he was also gay or bi and would know how deal with it.

Sugino sighed. No. He would try to solve it on his own. Couldn’t be that hard, right?

 

Being separated and just texting was okay. But after weeks of only digital communication it came crushing down like a ceiling when he spotted his friend waiting for him at the airport. He was visiting his friend again in Switzerland and couldn’t for the life of him anticipate the feelings flowing through his body when Chris hugged him in greeting.

It was strange. He never felt this strongly for Kanzaki when he was still in love with her. It never felt like he was drowning when they hugged, he never felt like being torn apart when he didn’t see her for a long time or as if the sun just broke through the clouds after weeks when he received a text. His skin never burned when they touched and her smell never clouded his senses like Chris did. Did that mean that he didn’t love her as much as Chris? Possibly.

The next few days were spent with catching up, they touring through the city and enjoying each other’s company. Every time Sugino opted for a walk Chris only rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve seen everything important already” he would always claim with a smirk and Sugino, ignoring the flutter in his stomach, would laugh, arguing with: “But that doesn’t mean there’s nothing to see. We can still explore the city and find something new.” And Chris would only sigh and put on his shoes.

Sugino got better at hiding his feelings. Chris never suspected anything and didn’t look confused anymore when Tomohito escaped an intimate touch. That doesn’t mean it got easier. The Japanese knew that his feelings weren’t vanishing like he hoped they would but growing. Every touch burned more and left a feeling of want, every smile left his insides fluttering more and he just couldn’t stop it.

When they decided one day to go clubbing again Sugino couldn’t know that this evening something would change.

They arrived at the club and went straight to a table, ordering their drinks. As if in a déjà vu Chris stood up after a few and joined on the dance floor, trying to invite the baseball player. But like always he rejected.

Tomohito sat there, watching his friend dancing seductively and wishing he could just go there and pull him in for a dance. Unfortunately he wasn’t that good of a dancer and also not confident enough.

Seeing another guy dancing and coming closer Sugino stared hard at his glass before he downed it in one go. He stood up and went to the bar, ordering shot after shot and feeling how his mind started to get clouded. He remembered vaguely how Korosensei once told them that alcohol never solved problems, more often than not only created them. But right now he welcomed the numbness the drinks promised. His season didn’t start for another two months he could drink if he wanted to.

Feeling way more courage than normally he downed one last shot before he looked around searching for that familiar blonde undercut. Sugino spotted him dancing with another guy with brown hair and walked closer.

Would he have been sober he knew he would have never had the courage to do this but right now the alcohol loosened a lot of boundaries. So he tumbled to the two.

“Chris!” he shouted and the blonde whipped his head around, staring at his friend in bewilderment.

“Tomohito!” he called and there was a really surprised look on his face when the black haired threw his arms around him. The blonde frowned. “Wait. Are you … drunk?”

The Japanese only giggled. “Maybe.” He answered and suddenly a wave of this wonderful smell assaulted his nostrils. He buried his face in his chest and sighed. “You smell reeeaaally good, y’know?” he said, not realizing how Christophe tensed. Then he lifted his head and stared at him with the dopiest of smiles. In a wave of confidence he grinned, raised himself on his tiptoes and pulled him down, pressing his lips against his.

Something erupted inside him, his whole body heating up, electricity cursing through his veins, making him feel on edge. 

Chris was stiff against him but when Sugino touched his lip with his tongue and slipped it inside, playing with his, tasting it and exploring him, he threw his arms around Tomohito, pulling him closer, reciprocating the kiss desperately, hungrily sucking on the hot flesh. Every time they separated for air one of them would dive right in, not letting the other go. Chris tasted good. Incredible actually. A faint trace of alcohol but there was something entirely different. It was addicting.

They separated again for air and Tomohito pressed his lips this time against his ear. “Let’s go home” he whispered and licked his earlobe seductively, relishing in the shuddering rippling through the blonde.

 

The next morning Sugino woke up with the biggest headache ever. He groaned and buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to shut out the sun streaming in from the window.

After a while however he realized something in his befuddled brain. Somehow this didn’t feel like the bed he was normally sleeping in. Blearily he opened his eyes and forced himself to look around. … This wasn’t his room. His room looked different. … That would mean he wasn’t in his room. Where was he?

Tomohito tried to remember what happened last night but … nothing came up. He remembered seeing Chris dancing with this other guy and him being depressed about it going to the bar and downing shot after shot. Then nothing. Korosensei was right. Alcohol only brought more problems than they solved. He would never drink like that again!

He raised his head and realized … he didn’t wear anything. The shock let him clear his head and looking around frantically. He looked down on himself and lifted the blanket. … He wasn’t even wearing any underwear. … What happened last night?

Suddenly he could see movement next to him and someone groaning. … Wait. He knew that voice. Something dreadful spread through his body. 

… That wasn’t the person he thought it was, right? Please don’t let it be!

Slowly and clearly afraid he turned his head. And his heart stopped.

There, right next to him laid Christophe Giacometti, naked and his head buried in the pillow. That couldn’t be true, right? What did he do?!

Christophe finally seemed to wake up.

“You’re awake. It’s way too early for it. Go back to sleep, okay?” he groaned and buried his face again.

Sugino could only stare at the Swiss in shock. “Chris” he started hesitantly and voice must have struck something inside the other because he lifted his head and looked at him with a dreamy smile. But that fell when he saw the scared look on the Japanese’s face. 

The blonde raised himself a little and looked worriedly at the other. “You alright?” he asked, concern clearly in his eyes and god, were those hickeys on his chest and neck? 

“Chris” he asked, already afraid of the answer, “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. I really wanted to add the last scene but somehow it all felt rushed to me. Am I overreacting? I don't think so. Like I said, I'm not really happy with this chapter. -.-  
> And are the characters too ooc? I know we don't learn too much about both but I really like them and want to have them in character as much as possible. I hope I didn't fail. -.-  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	3. The shattering Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I'm back for another update. To be honest, life is crazy right now and I'm more or less drowing in exams. And the little time I'm not I try to catch up on sleep or eat. I really try to update as fast as possible but I guess until I have holidays, which won't be until march, I won't be able to update like usual. As much as I love writing, real life comes first and I really have to concentrate on my exams right now. I'll still try to update as fast as possible but just don't expect them to be as fast as usual. -.-  
> Because of stress this chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it to but I wanted to upload it anyway. =)  
> So I hope you'll still like it even if it's way shorter than planned. =)  
> Have fun. =)

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed was bad enough. One-Night Stands weren’t something Sugino Tomohito did often, if at all. He never had a reason for it because he had been in love with a certain class Madonna and even if she didn’t reciprocated his feelings, doing it would feel like cheating. Which he didn’t want to. But now waking up with someone beside him he had feelings for … Sugino didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign. And not just that, he couldn’t remember what happened. What he knew was that he got jealous over some guy flirting with Chris and him drowning his sorrows in alcohol. After that … nothing.

Panicked and horrified as he was he stared at his friend next to him. “Chris” he hesitated, “What happened? What did I do?” He was really close to a panic attack now. On the one hand he wanted to know what he did but on the other hand he was really afraid of the truth. Because he was terrified of the consequences.

The Swiss watched him with an unreadable expression before he sighed.

“Calm down” he said and sat up, stretching his body, “It wasn’t as bad as you think.”

“What?” Sugino more or less squeaked, “You call this not as bad? There isn’t really worse, right?”

Chris looked at him again before he closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the bed. “It really wasn’t that bad. We didn’t go all the way if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“And that’s supposed to comfort me? What do you mean?” The black haired was now really close to a panic attack.

The blonde let his hand run through his hair before he answered: “Well, we were both drunk, probably both sexual frustrated and we got each other off. Nothing more.”

The baseball player stared at him horrified. “That was a joke, right?”

The skater grinned. “Nope. It was really fun. Don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not? That isn’t something you just do with someone you don’t have feelings for!” Tomohito yelled and he could feel something inside him breaking. Admitting to himself that his friend did it without deeper feelings hurt more than he anticipated. Because he loved the other and not even remembering their night together let him feel a pang of deep unhappiness. Even if it wouldn’t mean anything to Chris, to him it meant a lot. After all he doubted he would have done that, however drunk he may have been, if he didn’t love the other deeply.

Chris sighed. “Tomohito” he breathed out, “You really don’t have to think deeper in it. It was … let’s call it a … service of friendship” he glanced at him from half lidded eyes. “Do you think you’re the first friend with whom I did something like that?”

“…What?” Sugino could now clearly feel something inside him breaking. And the splitters decided to pierce through his insides, embedding themselves deeper and deeper with their razor sharp edges. It hurt.

Chris sighed again, then stood up and stretched himself. “It really wasn’t a big thing. Just laugh it off. We were both drunk and if you don’t want to we’ll never do it or speak of it again.” Then slowly he turned around, looking worriedly at him. “I hope you’re not too appalled or horrified. I mean, you said you were straight and waking up with a man will clearly confuse you. But I hope it won’t affect our friendship, so …” He fell silent, clear worry in his face.

Tomohito had to think. He had to clear his head right now. This was important, dammit! He needed a clear head!

Finally he forced a smile out of himself. “Of course not. It was just a drunken night, right? Let’s just forget about it as fast as possible. And we’re still friends after all. I’m just confused and stuff. I’m normally not the type to do something like that so I’m clearly out of sorts. But I’ll get over it, promise!”

Relief flooded the face of the blonde and a hesitant smile spread out. “Thank god! I was really worried for a moment. You’re important to me after all and I don’t want to lose you over something like that.”

It hurt. Every word felt like someone pressed an ice shard into him. With every word it became clearer. Chris wanted him as a friend. He didn’t love him. He didn’t have feelings for him. It was only one-sided after all. And to know that he couldn’t have him, that he would be forever nothing more than a _friend_ … he didn’t know that that could hurt so much. But it was, okay, right? He already came into terms with it after all. Sugino didn’t want to lose him. He would play the role as a friend to perfection. He didn’t want to be separated from him. He couldn’t lose him. Not over something as trivial as _feelings_. They did nothing but harm him anyway. He just had to live with it. He had to supress them.

So Tomohito plastered the best smile he could onto his face. “Of course. We’re friends. Like I said I’m not the type for one-night stands and … well, I did say I was straight.” He laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek. “But it seems like I’m not as straight as I thought.” His smile fell a little. “Just” He shrugged and averted his eyes. His own words hurt and he wanted nothing more than to scream, “Just let me get in terms with it?” he ended, clearly sounding unsure.

But Chris only smiled, crawling back onto the back and wanting to pat him on the shoulder: But just before he touched him he hesitated. Finally he withdrew his hands, looking unsure himself. “Of course” he said, still trying to give him encouraging looks, “I know it must be a lot to take in now and of course I’ll give you all the space you need. If … if you need something or someone to talk about … I’ll always be here for you. I’ll listen, okay? We’re friends after all.” Another smile before he crawled back and grabbed his clothes. “I’ll go take a shower first. Take your time.” And with that he closed the door behind himself.

It took a moment and finally Tomohito let himself break. Tears fell down his face and he buried it in his knees. “Sure” he whispered as answer and hugged his legs closer to him. ‘Just friends’ he thought and he hated nothing more. It hurt so much. The revelation that the man he loved didn’t want him, that he wasn’t good enough … it was too much.

Sugino wasn’t someone who was unsure of himself but right now he hated being him. Why? Why wasn’t he good enough? Was he not attractive? Was he too outgoing? Or too innocent? Not sexy enough? What was it, dammit? Why was he never enough? Why was he always just ‘the friend’? Why? Why? Why?

Sugino wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy something, run out, grab Chris and ask him why he wasn’t enough! He just wanted to be loved. Was that so much to ask for?

But he knew that he couldn’t force his feelings onto someone else. Just because he was head over heels for a man he couldn’t have didn’t mean he had to hurt him. Chris still wanted to be his friend. He still wanted to be by his side. That should be enough, right? He shouldn’t risk their friendship for something selfish like that. He really shouldn’t 

The black haired knew that he could weep and cry as much as he wanted, he wouldn’t want to leave him either way. Chris was too precious, too important to him. And if he had to be heartbroken so the other could be happy … then so be it. Sugino wouldn’t let the other suffer for something he couldn’t even remember. He would play the friend and protect him. He would never burden him with his feelings. And if he had to watch him with someone else … that would be the time to let him go. After all … he loved him too much.

 

Continuing life like before was everything but easy after that night. He still had the rest of the week to spend and it would be strange to just cancel it and fly back without a real explanation. After all he couldn’t just say ‘hey, sorry but I love you so much and you treating me like a friend and being next to me and seeing you everyday hurts too much so I’ll just leave before I do something stupid because it’s getting worse for the day. So I’ll be flying back a few days earlier.’ Yeah no. That wouldn’t really work. So enduring was it.

Christophe gave him all the space and time he needed and always backed always when he saw Sugino flinching. He was so considerate and perfect, always asking if it as okay and stuff. It was horrible! He didn’t want to be reminded over and over again as to why he loved this man goddammit!

So when Sugino finally flew back to Japan he was really relieved. On the other hand, Chris would normally at least hug him before they separated but this time he just clapped him on the shoulder, smiled at him and that was it! It was almost too much! Sugino was really on his way to just shake him and demand to stop acting so considerate! But of course he couldn’t. Why would life be ever nice to him?

Tomohito spend the next few days moping in his flat, just doing the barest of exercises and ordering take out. He knew he would regret it as soon as he would start exercising again but he currently couldn’t care less. He was heartbroken and just wanted to mope!

When the baseball player got the monthly notification that it was time for a meeting to clean their old classroom he was about to refuse but then he thought better of it. Maybe it was good that the message came. He should just go out and move on with his life after all. He got over Kanzaki and he would get over Chris. Even if it would take longer for him to do it. But he was determined to not stop at this moment. After all Korosensei did write in his guidance book to try to move on if it didn’t work out. Maybe meeting at their classroom will make him feel better after all.

 

Meeting his old classmates was always delightful. They talked and updated each other on their lives and reminiscent on their old times. Sugino was currently cleaning some walls when he saw Nagisa. The black haired waved his friend over and they talked about their current jobs. The blue haired was on his best way to be an incredible teacher, using his talent and abilities and was well liked by his students. Even if he did have to teach a bunch of delinquents.

“I swear they just love to rile me up and it never gets easier with them. I have the feeling the chairman is doing it with purpose, sending me to the rowdiest of classes to teach. I’ll get grey hair early if it continues like that” Nagisa complained and Sugino laughed.

“Oh stop complaining. You love your job after all. And I bet your boss sends you to them because he knows that you’re the only one who knows how to deal with them. And they respect you at least. That’s a great start.” The black haired grinned and the blue haired returned it.

“By the way, how are you doing? You’re always busy and stuff even though it’s off season. Is everything alright?” the former top student asked and the baseball player just shrugged.

“Could be better but … I’ll get over it.” He said and returned to his task of scrubbing the wall.

Nagisa looked worriedly at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked but Sugino shook his head.

“Not right now” he answered. They were both silent.

After a short while they could hear giggling and they turned around. It was Kanzaki, Kurahashi and Yada laughing. Someone must have told something funny. Maehara stood next to them and sighed before he grinned. 

“Kanzaki’s even prettier now. It’s such a shame she decided to marry this class A douchebag. I bet she could have done better but she seems to be really happy” he sighed, “I heard they wanted to marry in summer next year. Have a beautiful wedding planned and such.”

Suddenly all boys who heard it turned to Sugino.

“Sugino” Isogai asked, “Are you all right?” They all looked worried at their former classmate.

The baseball player didn’t listen but when he heard his name however he only shrugged and returned to clean the wall. “I’m okay” he answered and then fell silent. They all were concerned but when Kimura wanted to say something he was stopped by Chiba who only shook his head.

And Tomohito was right. He wasn’t heartbroken over Kanzaki anymore. Sure, he had loved her for years now and it really broke his heart when he heard the news but now? His love for her paled in comparison to the feelings he felt for Chris. They were stronger and to be honest, he couldn’t remember when was the last time he woke up in the middle of the night sporting a hard one because of some wet dream. Tomohito seemed to have them regularly nowadays. It was really getting on his nerves. And nowadays he didn’t even felt the slightest of pangs or jealously when he thought about the girl. He didn’t think of long black hair and soft skin and soft curves anymore when he had to relieve himself but hard muscled, deep green eyes, strong arms and a hard body. It was really getting harder by the day.

The black haired sighed and then turned to his friends with a forced smile. “I try not to think about stuff like that right now. I really don’t need that, especially when I try to get over everything.”

They all nodded. “It’s okay. Of course you’ll need time and stuff. But don’t worry” Kimura said and clapped him on the back, “If you’ll need something just contact us.”

“That’s right” Maehara threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, “If you need someone to introduce you to some hot chicks, just tell me. I know a lot of girls who would love to meet a baseball star like you.”

“Maehara” Isogai scolded, “I don’t think he needs another woman to hook up now.” Always trying to be sensible.

“What are you talking about?” Their very own class playboy laughed, “That’s exactly what he needs. Someone to distract him and falling in love with someone else!”

Sugino laughed and freed himself from the arm. “Thanks but I really don’t think I want to try date someone right now. I have to sort things out first and think about everything. But thanks for the advice. Maybe I’ll try it after I got over it.” 

The boys just clapped him on the back, telling him to not give up and just try to move on.

Sugino knew that he had to. He just wished … that it wouldn’t be this hard.

 

Tomohito knew that Chris was considered a playboy. He knew that he loved to flirt, to charm and to seduce the masses but … he also knew that it would hurt him. Every wink he threw at someone else, every touch he initiated with another, every guy seduced … it hurt him. 

The black haired loved the blond, he really did … but he also loved himself. And knowing that Chris was probably touching another guy every week just hurt! He wanted to be the one touched and seduced! He wanted to be the one loved! He wanted to be the one Chris couldn’t avert his eyes off! But instead he was forced to continue being nothing but the friend. He was forced to watch as the man he loved fucked others and left him behind. And he didn’t know how long he was able to endure it before he broke.

Tomohito tried meeting other guys and girls, tried to be outgoing and stuff but … it just didn’t feel right! He couldn’t forget his friend. Even if his friend clearly forgot about him. The black haired tried to maintain their contact as normal as possible, they called each other a lot and texted on a daily basis but … Chris seemed to talk a lot about other guys. Sugino knew that the Swiss had an outgoing personality and was in general very open to sex but being affected by it really did hurt. He didn’t want to listen to him meeting other men when he couldn’t have him.

One day he sat on his couch, phone in hand and stared apathetically at his screen. Chris just send him a message that he couldn’t skype tonight like they promised. Because he had a ‘hot date’ tonight! The former assassin just wanted to throw it against a wall!

Instead he just buried himself under a blanket and cried inside a pillow, hoping that the unbearable pain would just dull away already! Why?! Why did he have to fall in love with this asshole?! What did he do to have his heart broken over and over again?! Why can’t he just fall in love and be loved in return?! Was this so hard?!

He cried and cried and cried. Sugino didn’t know if he could do it any longer. He didn’t know if he could continue to let his heart be broken over and over again. He had to stop it!

The baseball player sat up and sobbed one last time before he forced himself to calm down. If Chris won’t stop hurting him he had to stop meeting him. He knew it would be hard and hurt a lot but it would be worth it.

That’s why Tomohito grabbed his phone and searched for his contact. The black haired hovered over the block button and hesitated. If he would block this number he would stop seeing him. He would cease all contact and not see him ever again. Did he want that? Actually no but he had no other choice. He didn’t want to be hurt any more than he already was and that was the best solution.

So with one last breathe he pressed block. 

It was easier than he thought. After that he deleted it and stopped following him on all social media sites and blocked him. Chris wouldn’t be able to contact him now. He was alone. And it hurt. After everything finally sunk in it hurt. But it was for the best.

 

Two weeks passed and Tomohito was still heartbroken over everything. He still thought about the Swiss. He still dreamed of him, imagining him touching him and whispering words of love and devotion into his ear while drowning him in pure bliss but … he would get over it. He would never see him again after all. It was better this way after all.

He was lying on his couch, researching the teams for the new season when someone suddenly knocked on his door.

The black haired was confused. Did he do something to his neighbours? Or maybe they needed his help. If someone from down the street wanted to enter they would have needed to ring after all. So maybe a neighbour.

The baseball player stood up and made his way to the door, still wondering who of his neighbours would need his help and sighed. So much to a peaceful day of chilling and preparing for the upcoming season.

When he opened the door however he was in for a shock. In front of him didn’t stood one of the elderly Japanese people but one blonde Swiss he knew all too well.

Sugino’s heart started beating like crazy and his brain went into overdrive. He felt his mouth falling open and gaping like a fish and he couldn’t stop admiring the skater’s beautiful features and could barely stop himself from drowning himself in those deep green eyes he loved so much. Even though they didn’t really look happy at all.

… What was he doing here? How did he find him? He couldn’t remember telling him his address and Chris never visited him in Japan in the months they knew each other! So how did he know where he lived?! And why was he here? There was a reason he cut ties with him! When he was back he would only start falling for him over and over again! He should not be here goddammit!

“C-Chris?” Sugino more or less squeaked out, mouth still hanging open, “Why are you here?”

“Hi Tomohito” the blonde answered with a stern expression. Yep, he didn’t look happy at all. More like he was ready to kick his ass. “I think we need to talk.”

Oh fuck. Could someone hide him real fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... it really didn't turn out like I wanted it to. But I currently don't really know what to add to it. This chapter was hard to write due to different reasons. Too little sleep and exams on one hand and kind of writer's block on the other. I had different scenes inside my head for it but it really didn't turn out like I wanted them to. -.-  
> But I hope the next chapter will be longer and better than this one. =)  
> I hope you still liked it. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =) ^^


	4. The hidden Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm ... hi?  
> Oh, I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorryy for not updating in so long. I was really busy with real life, university took up my whole life. Especially the last 2 weeks. I almost lived in the library to study there and had really little sleep. We had 2 exams yesterday and today and I'm runng again on 2 hours of sleep. But I felt soooo bad about not updating in so long. So I sucked it up and wrote the next part. Again, I'm really sorry and I really don't know what else to say. 
> 
> But! There's smut in this chapter! Even if it's not really good smut. But still! There's smut! Even though it's probably terrible because I've never written anything THIS explicit but okay. I tried. So ... have fun?

Christophe Giacometti didn’t think he would ever fall in love again. No, that was wrong. He did know he could but he didn’t want to. If the man you thought would be the love of your life could cheat so easily on you, then was it even real? 

Christophe didn’t want to fall in love anymore when it did nothing but hurt. 

So he indulged himself in his newfound compulsory freedom. He slept around, went to parties, had multiple flings with different lovers, enjoyed life. Even if he didn’t want to. But he forced himself to smile and laugh. If he ignored the pain, then it wasn’t there, right?

Then he thought of wanting to see his friends again. Even though they all had to prepare for the next season, they still had a bit time, right? So he invited all of his skater friends, hoping they could distract him for a bit.

When he wrote the mail for Victor and Yuuri, he hesitated. Those two were the epitome of love. They were everything Chris ever wanted. Love, so deep and unconditional, sweet but so passionate. He was jealous. And he wished for it, too! Was it so hard for him to find someone who would fit and whom he could cherish and love with all his heart? 

Even though he was reluctant he still send them the invitation. It didn’t take long before he got the answer and of course they said yes. What he didn’t expect however was the message which stated that they would bring another person with them. A friend of Yuuri was currently visiting and they would like to bring them with them. Christophe was curious so of course he was also invited.

To be honest, at first sight Sugino Tomohito didn’t look like much. He was cute and seemed a little out of place. He looked pretty average but still cute. But even he could admit that giving him a striptease and a French kiss right at their first meeting was a little too much. Just a little. But somehow, when Christophe first laid eyes on him he felt something tug at him. Telling him to get closer. Maybe it was a protective instinct. He looked kind of lost after all. 

When he got to know him the next day however he had to change his opinion of him yet again. Tomohito was beautiful in his own way. Beautiful, interesting and not really shy. He was fun and outgoing and a great personality. His slightly hunched personality the night before could easily be explained with being around people he barely know and having his heart broken just recently. 

So it wasn’t really a surprise for him when the two would become fast friends. They could talk to each other about things no one understood, they could be who they were and being with him felt like being with an old friend. It was so easy to be around him and he was so easy to like. 

 

Christophe knew exactly when he realized he was in love. It was one of their shopping tours where he decided that his dear friend needed a makeover. Even though the Japanese refused and claimed that he didn’t need it, Christophe didn’t give up. He never understood how the Japanese could be so good looking but not realizing it and hiding his beauty under those hideous clothes! So he took him shopping. Well, to be honest, he did that a little for himself. After all he wouldn’t mind staring at his very attractive friend once he was out of those terrible shirts.

So after Christophe deemed the new wardrobe as enough, and after Tomohito nagged his ear off on how he didn’t want to anymore, they spend the next hour sitting at a small but cosy restaurant and enjoying a good meal. Christophe was able to discreetly check his friend out and see how beautiful he was. Those deep blue eyes, the soft hair, the round but still manly face. He really was a sight. 

When they met his ex he felt something inside him shatter. He saw Louis and didn’t know what to do or even think. But suddenly Tomohito was there, steadying him, defending him, standing up for him and just taking him away. When they were alone again it suddenly clicked. ‘Oh’, he just thought, ‘I’m in love’. It was such a ground-breaking revelation but … for him it seemed normal. As if it wasn’t something big. As if he always knew but just never voiced out.

But after that it became harder. Being near him scared and soothed him at the same time. Being close to him felt good but it also hurt. And it was terrifying. He just swore a few weeks ago that he wouldn’t fall in love again. That it wasn’t worth it! But now? 

Tomohito was wonderful. A great friend, a good listener. Always trying to cheer him up when he was down. Just being near him calmed him down. But that was it. A friend. He wasn’t more. Were his baseball player anyone else he would have made a move long ago. Would have tried to seduce, charm and win him over maybe right at the beginning of their friendship. 

But he couldn’t now. He knew that his Japanese friend was straight through and through and he would never assume anything else if he didn’t want to. Besides … he was too precious to him. He didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t lose him. Not over something as trivial as this. No, his feelings would have to stay hidden. Tomohito’s friendship was more worth than anything. 

But … he could have this, right? This friendship. He was used to giving and giving. The ice was a cold mistress after all who took and took. He didn’t have much of a life outside it. Just business contacts and other competitors. But that’s what they were. Competitors. Even Victor, as close as they were, was nothing more than a rival. Until Yuuri of course but that was another matter entirely. And even all his past lovers and flings did nothing but take. Christophe was used to give and give until nothing was left behind. But then Tomohito came and he gave back! For the first time he received something in return. For the first time the hole inside him was starting to fill. 

And even if he wasn’t allowed to have more … he could have … at least this. Right? Even if everything was taken from him and he was doomed to a life in solitude, he could have at least this. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the Japanese was straight and he would never have a chance. But that was okay. He didn’t want to have more. It was enough. He would take what he could get. This was his new daily mantra. Take what you can get and don’t beg for more. His friend was a blessing all for itself already. He didn’t need more. 

But it was harder with every passing day. He tried his boundaries with touching him as much as he could, always hoping that he would be rejected. Because he was afraid for falling deeper. He wanted to have his heartbreak sooner rather than later so it wouldn’t hurt as much. But as reluctant as the baseball player was in the beginning he quickly grew used to Chris’s touches and let him. And it hurt. Because every touch, every hug, every cuddle let him hope. And as much as he tried to squash it, something always stayed. And when he laid alone in the evening he couldn’t help but cry silently over how unfair it was. But he didn’t stop and never complained. He would take what he could get.

When they went out clubbing he tried to forget his friend at least for a few hours. Dancing, making out and hooking up with strangers. Let them make him forget. And foolishly he hoped that, if he would do this in full view of Tomohito, that he would get jealous. But nothing. It didn’t help that his hook ups would always at least resemble the Japanese. They always had something which reminded him of his friend. So he could indulge in the fantasy. Even if just for one night. 

One day however Tomohito seemed to distance himself from the Swiss. He didn’t know what he did but he suddenly evaded his touch. Refused to be too close to him and it fucking hurt! Those touches were the only thing he would get, the only thing where he could indulge and fantasize about a future they would never have. And now even those were denied. He was starved! He needed them!

So in the evening he acted faster and just drew him close. Hugged him and touched him. Filled his craving for closeness, breathed in this sweet, sweet and intoxicating smell. A mix between sunshine, fresh air and a hint of cinnamon. It was addicting. And even though he could feel that Tomohito tensed in his arms he ignored it and indulged a little bit more. 

But when Tomohito decided he didn’t want those touches anymore, okay. Sure, it hurt but he could live with it. As long as he was still _here_ with him he would be okay. He could live with it. It made every touch just that much more precious. And like he said, he would take what he could get. He wouldn’t ask for more.

 

Then, everything changed. They went clubbing again. And he danced with another faceless guy again, steeling shy glances at his friend sitting there and admiring him in secret. _Him!_ glancing _shyly_. Would someone have told him he would be pining and longing over a guy this hard just a year ago, he would have laughed in his face and had an orgy just to prove his point. He was _Christophe Giacometti_! He didn’t pine and didn’t need to. He was named one of the most eligible bachelors!  
But here he was. Trying to distract himself from hisaching heart which longed for his friend sitting and smiling. 

So he was more than a little surprised when he turned around and didn’t see him at his place anymore. Maybe he just went to the toilet. Shrugging it off he turned around and decided to give his new one-night stand his attention. 

But it was stolen just a few moments later when he heard the velvet voice of his friend called for him and he turned his head around so fast he wondered that he didn’t get whiplash. 

There he was, stumbling through the crowd to him. He was even more surprised when Tomohito suddenly threw his arms around him. Hugged him and snuggled up to him. He frowned. He was definitely drunk. What was up with him? He was never like this.

But every thought just flew right out of his head when Tomohito kissed him. Their lips touched and _god_ were they soft! They felt so good against his and suddenly there was a tongue slipping through and inviting his into a dance. He was gone. He hugged him closer, returning the kiss hungrily, desperately and _yes_! He tasted so good. He was getting addicted and he resented the need to breathe. He just wanted to drown and never stop kissing him. It just felt so _right_! 

And then Tomohito whispered: “Let’s go home!” and licked his earlobe. And Chris was a goner.

The taxi drive home felt so long and he just barely held himself together. Especially with the giggling and very seductive and clingy Japanese man draping all over him. Finally they arrived at home and the Swiss practically threw the money at the cab driver, not caring for the change. 

When they were together at their apartment Chris barely closed the door behind him when he was pressed against the wood and kissed again and _yes_ he wanted that. He wanted that for so long. 

There was a small voice inside his head telling him to stop, they were both drunk and would regret it in the morning. But the skater squished it without pardon. He wanted this for so long now and this just felt so _right_ he just couldn’t care about something as trivial as consequences right now.

They somehow made it to Chris’s bedroom, tumbling around and lips not parting from each other. Their clothes flew around the room, not caring where they went. 

They touched and sucked at each other’s flesh and it felt so good. Chris stared down at the Japanese and felt himself getting harder than ever. He was so close already and they barely did anything. 

Finally their pants were gone as well and they were both naked, Tomohito looking like a mess. A beautiful blush spreading on his face down to his chest and Chris couldn’t resist running his tongue over the beautiful skin. When he licked his nipples the baseball player cried out and _wow_. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard and he needed to hear it again. He wanted to listen to it all day if possible. So he licked and played and touched those rosy buds and drew out the most delicious moans he ever heard. Chris knew that his voice alone would be enough to get him off if he just listened long enough to it.

He kissed and licked his way down and finally reached the main prize. It was flushed pink against his abdomen and he could help but lick the tip. Another high pitched moan and it was even more beautiful than the last. He couldn’t stop now. He sucked and licked and touched him and something inside him keened in pride when he saw the other thrashing and bucking his hips wildly and filled him with a satisfaction he didn’t know he could feel and needed. Tomohito called his name in such a beautiful tone that Chris could feel arousal shooting through him and he didn’t know he could get that much harder. He knew he was getting addicted to him.

When he realized that the Japanese was about to come he took him inside more and when his orgasm hit he swallowed everything. Every drop went down his throat and he was careful not to lose anything. Chris crawled back up and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

Then he was suddenly flipped over, Tomohito straddling his hip and kissed his torso. Touched and kissed him everywhere. And it felt so good. He worked himself slowly down and Chris was still in a haze when he finally realized what was happening. The Japanese’s mouth hovered over his arousal. Chris wanted to stop him, telling him that he didn’t need to do this but every thought left him when he felt the heat suddenly engulfing him. He moaned loudly. He didn’t know watching Tomohito sucking him off could be so arousing and erotic. He wanted more!

Tomohito clearly had no experience with it but he compensated with eagerness and Chris was reduced to a moaning mess. It felt so good and he was so beautiful with his pretty plump lips wrapped around his arousal. The Swiss knew he wouldn’t last long. And he was right. Not long after he could he his own orgasm coming closer and he wanted to warn him. Wanted to stop him before … but Tomohito took him even deeper and Chris was a goner. He was surprised at how hard his orgasm was. And he tried to swallow it down but choked. Chris came down from his high and pulled him up, kissing him deeply. 

Chris had a lot of orgasms before. But none of them felt as satisfying as this and here lying with Tomohito, them cuddling and slowly kissing felt so right. As if they were meant to be. After a while of just lazily exploring each other’s bodies and slowly making out Chris could feel them both getting hard again. But he was too tired for another intense round like this and as much as he would love to go all the way, he knew he shouldn’t.

So he wrapped his hands around both their arousals and lazily stroked them to completion, not once stopping kissing Tomohito. The thext orgasm was soft but sweet and was just as satisfying.

After Chris cleaned up a bit he crawled back into bed with the other and cuddled closer. He was already fast asleep and the Skater could only smile at the beautiful features displayed just for him.

It finally hit him what he just had done but he was somehow too tired to care about anything anymore and just cuddled closer. Let him have this. This night was the best night of his life and he wanted to just have this. Whatever may happen from now on, he would accept it.

 

The next morning went terrible. Tomohito totally panicked and couldn’t remember anything. And he could clearly see the regret in his eyes. So he did what he thought was right. He played it down, deeming it as a simple act of friendship between them and tried his best at calming down his friend.

It hurt but he hid it behind a smile and finally, when he was alone in the bathroom, he allowed himself to cry. He collapsed in the shower and let the tears fall. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much! The last night was the best he ever had and everything had felt so right! Tomohito seemed so willing and into it that he never doubted anything. But it was all just his illusion. His friend was drunk out of his mind and he took advantage of it. 

Chris stood up, calmed down as best as he could and swore to himself to be as supportive as he could. He wouldn’t hope for anything anymore. This morning was proof enough. Tomohito didn’t love him and that was okay. He got the best night of his life and he wouldn’t hope for more. He would take what he could get.

The next weeks were hard. Tomohito avoided him even more than usual but Chris tried to be a good friend and kept his distance. Even if it hurt more than he could think.

The Swizz was almost relieved when the Japanese returned home. Because he wouldn’t have to deal with the craving anymore. 

He tried his best to forget and to move on. So he did what he did best. Party and hooking up. But now it just felt empty. Without the Japanese everything felt so dull.

 

Then he got blocked. Tomohito blocked him! Everything Chris tried, he was completely cut off from his friend.

… But was he still a friend? Chris realized how they drifted apart, slowly but surely and as much as Chris didn’t want to, the Japanese got away from him. 

At first he was okay. It hurt but it was okay. Tomohito didn’t want him anymore. It was painful but he always knew he couldn’t hold him forever.

But it somehow didn’t feel right! As much as he respected his friend’s decision, he didn’t want it to end like this. Just out of the blue, without talking properly. 

And he realized, he wanted to say it. Chris realized that, if he was bound to lose Tomohito anyway he wanted to say it to him. Just once. ‘I love you’. He wanted to look into his beautiful eyes and tell him. And then he would let go.

But he didn’t even know how to contact him! In all their friendship he didn’t even have an address to go to.

So he turned to the only source of information he could get. Yuuri.

The other was a former classmate and they were still close, right? So he must know something.

When they skyped Chris told him everything. His feelings, the budding friendship, the longing, their perfect night. 

To say Yuuri was shocked was an understatement. But to Chris’s surprise he recovered fast. He smiled.

“Chris” Yuuri started, “I can understand how much it must hurt. But try to understand it from Sugino-kun’s point of view. He thought he was straight all this time. We all saw him pining over Kanzaki-san since junior high and he never had eyes for someone else. And then you came, turn out to be a great friend and sweep him off his feet. He must be confused. And also” now he looked stern, “You have a playboy persona. You love playing around. Tomohito must have thought that you didn’t take him seriously. That you were just a one-night stand.”

“But he isn’t” cried Chris, “He is so much more! He is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life and I love him! So much!”

Yuuri sighed. “I know. But he doesn’t. He isn’t used to one-night stands and flings in general. He would take all this way more seriously than you ever did with your past lovers and you have to understand that he is hurt.”

The Japanese smiled. “Just … try to make it up to him: Talk to him and clear the misunderstanding.”

Chris nodded, grateful to finally have an address. The Japanese smiled a pained smile.

“Chris” he said, “Don’t hurt him, okay? I would hate to hurt you in response.” He looked so serious and strict that Chris could only nod. He knew what Yuuri cold do and he was sure he would go through with it should he hurt Tomohito.

 

A few days later he landed in Japan and after a few tedious hours dealing with the airport and traffic he arrived in front of the apartment. Chris breathed deep in. He had to do it. This was important.

So he pressed the bell and waited. After a few moments the door finally opened and the Swizz felt like all air was pressed out of his lungs. 

There he stood. Beautiful and entrancing as usual and he had to suppress the urge to just take him into his arms and kiss him.

But Tomohito looked horrified. As if he didn’t want Chris to be here. But that was okay. They were going to talk now.

“Hi Tomohito” he greeted him, emotion hiding behind a stoic mask, “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... that was it. How do you write smut? I don't know. Every time I start my brain just goes blank and says 'no!'  
> So, again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. -.-  
> I have the biggest exam next week so I can't update before then. BUT!!! After that I have holidays for a few weeks. Even though I still have exams at the end of march and in the beginning of april I still have more time to write. And for this fic there's only one more chapter to go. So be ready for the big talk. =D  
> And by the way, I have the next part of 'Assassination on Ice' planned out. =D  
> It's going to be a completely different au from the first 2 but I think it wouldn't be so bad. =)  
> So, I hope you still liked the chapter and enjoyed it a little. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =)
> 
> Bye. =D
> 
> PS: Is anyone of you a physics major or math major? I'm afraid as fuck for my physics exam at the end of march and I know NOTHING! T_T ^^


	5. The Confession and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So, the final chapter. =D  
> Wow. I had so much fun writing this fic and it was quite a challenge. =D  
> After all, the pairing is so random and it was kind of hard to find a way at shipping those two. =D  
> But it was so much fun. =D  
> I want to thank every one of you who kudoed and commented and bookmarked. I actually thought that no one would read it because, let's face it, this pairing is so strange. >D  
> So, thank you. =D  
> So let's dive right in into the last chapter =D  
> Have fun. =)

Standing right in front of him stood the person Tomohito didn’t want to see! Why? The Japanese was pretty sure he blocked him in every form he could. So why? Why was he standing in front of him as if it was nothing?

Now very nervous he stood here and stared at him, as if waiting for the baseball player to make the next move. After what felt like an eternity without neither of them saying something, Chris sighed and spoke up.

“Well? Can I come in or are we going to discuss this whole thing here?” he asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

Slowly Tomohito got out of the way and let his friend(?) in. When the Swiss entered the flat, he looked around and whistled. It wasn’t big or spacious or anything like that. But it was warm and cozy and he very much liked living here. 

Tomohito stood there, fumbling around before he finally asked: “Can … d-do you want something to drink?”

Chris stared at him hard before he nodded. The black haired man practically flew into the kitchen to brew some tea and while he waited for the water to boil he breathed deep in and out. What was he doing here? And what should he say? How should he behave? He just didn’t know.

When Tomohito entered the living room with two mugs of tea, Chris was already waiting for him, sitting on the couch. The baseball player gave him his mug and sat as far away as he could and stared hard at his tea. Uncomfortable silence hung between them.

Finally the blonde sighed. 

“Tomohito” he said and turned to the other, “Let’s stop running away, both of us, okay?”

Sugino still didn’t look up from his mug even if he could feel the eyes of the Swiss on him. 

The skater groaned. “Okay” he said, “I realize you don’t really want to hang out anymore and you obviously don’t want to be friends anymore. And that’s okay. I respect that. But before we part ways, let me please speak first, okay? You don’t have to say anything. Just listen, okay?”

The black haired still didn’t want to look up but he nodded. That he could do. Listen. 

He could hear the other breathing in harsh and then he spoke. Poured his heart out and Tomohito could do nothing more than listen. And listen he did.

“Listen” Chris started, “This is going to be really hard and confusing. I” he broke up and stared hard at his mug. Finally he sighed and continued.

“I love you.”

Tomohito looked up as fast as he could, wondering why he didn’t get whiplash from it.

“What?” he asked in utter confusion and stared at him as if he couldn’t believe a single thing.

Chris shrugged his shoulders but refused to look at him before he continued.

“I love you” he repeated. 

Tomohito gaped at him. But before he could say anything back, Chris continued.

“I have for a long time actually” he confessed, “When I first met you, you intrigued me right from the start. You were so out of place and confused but it was really cute. Then we got to know each other and … I don’t know when I started falling but I realized it when we met my ex and you defended me. It … escalated from then on and … yeah. But I knew of course that I don’t have a chance.” At that he laughed bitterly. 

“I know that you’re straight. You probably still are somehow in love with that girl. Kanzaki, right? And I respect that. And I don’t expect you to do anything or something. You are my friend and our friendship was more important for me.”

Finally Chris looked up and what Tomohito saw in those green eyes stole his breath. Love and adoration shone in them. But at the same time they were so sad and full of desperation. Hopelessness. Grief. Chris continued.

“I tried to forget you, you know? The guys I made out with? Distractions. But, you know?” A sad smile spread on his otherwise gorgeous face, “I chose those guys because they somehow always reminded me of you. Maybe it was the form of the face or the nose or the lips. They somehow always looked a little like you” A humourless chuckle escaped his lips. “But of course it didn’t help with me getting over you.”

Tomohito couldn’t say anything. He just couldn’t believe it. All this time. All this time they could have been together. And all this time Chris had suffered. He just endured the pain the black haired inflicted upon him and now he was here, confessing to him. Again he was interrupted before he could say anything and this time his breath was caught away.

“Then there was this one night. You were probably drunk out of your mind and I understand that. But you threw yourself at me and kissed me. And you seduced me and we landed in bed. You were so eager and fuck!” The blonde threw his head back und buried his eyes behind his hand, “It was perfect. You were so eager and even if I wanted to stop, I couldn’t! You kissed me and we touched and everything was fucking _perfect_! I’ve never felt like this. I never felt so complete with you in my arms, never felt so secure and satiated as when we touched. Everything felt so fucking _right_! I love you so much and I felt so complete! And then you woke up and panicked and I knew that you didn’t feel a thing for me.”

Chris was now crying. But that didn’t stop him from talking. “I know that you don’t love me and I know I must have been crazy for not saying anything but I was so scared! I needed you in my life. You are so fucking perfect and I just thought that, even if you don’t love me, we could still be friends, right? I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you. Even if you don’t want anything more than friendship, I needed you. You make me feel things I haven’t ever before and I just want you near me. Be it friends or lovers. Anything.”

Tomohito watched him crying and he knew he had to say something. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. But he needed to say something. Anything! Chris just poured his heart out. Chris confessed to him. They both loved each other. They could be together. So why wasn’t he saying anything? Why couldn’t he say anything? Why wasn’t he moving?

Finally Chris sighed and stood up. He didn’t look at him. 

“I think that means you don’t want me around anymore, right? Well, it was nice knowing you.”

The blonde looked at him with a bitter smile.

“Thanks”, he said, “For letting me love you and being my friend. You were the best I ever had.”

Chris was on his way to the door when Tomohito finally realized what was happening. 

Chris was leaving. He confessed and now was leaving. Chris loved him back. But he was leaving. No. No no no no! This couldn’t be happening! Why was he leaving? Why wasn’t his body moving? He had to stop him! They still had a chance! So why was he still sitting here, watching his back?

Sugino jumped. With one tackle he ran forward and tackled him. They both were suddenly on the ground, wrestling around. The black haired had buried his face in the blonde’s belly, his arms around his torso and refused to let go.

Chris squirmed and tried to pry the other off of him.

“Tomohito! What-“

“Don’t go!” Tomohito mumbled into his belly, muffled by the clothes.

The Swiss stilled. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he slung one around the other’s chest while the other stroked through his thick black hair.

“What do you mean?” he asked, not daring to hope. 

Tomohito knew that he had to say it, but even though Chis already told him, he couldn’t. He buried his face deeper into his belly and breathed in the delicious scent that was so typical for him.

Finally he answered.

“I love you.”

The baseball player could feel the other tension and the hand, which stroked his hair stopped. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

The Japanese finally looked up, tears glistening in his blue eyes.

“I love you” he repeated. “Have for a while. Maybe not as long as you me but I love you. I was always jealous when you had another fling and I was left behind. Because I wanted to be the one in your arms. I wanted to be the person you were kissing. I wanted to be the one you took to your bed.”

A shy smile crept up his face. “I distanced myself from you because I thought you didn’t have feelings for me. And the evening I got drunk … I was jealous of the guy you were dancing with. When I woke up I was scared. And hurt. Because I thought it didn’t mean anything to you. And because I didn’t remember anything. I wanted to remember it. I wanted to remember the one night where I got to love you. But it hurt, you know? I thought you didn’t love me and it hurt so much. I wanted you but I couldn’t. I never felt like this before. The feelings I have for you … they are so strong. I always thought I would always love Kanzaki but … they can’t compare in the slightest for what I feel for you. With you … it runs deeper and so much more passionate. I wanted you for so long. But I was scared of hurting further. So I broke contact. I didn’t think you would hunt me down.”

Chris stared at him. As if he couldn’t believe his ears. For a while it was silent. It stretched and Tomohito was starting to fidget. They were still on the ground where he tackled the blonde and no one made a move to stand up.

Suddenly the Swiss started laughing. A loud, boisterous laughter filling the whole room. Tomohito stared at him in confusion when the other buried his face in his hands.

“All this time” he laughed, “All this time. We could have been together for all this time. But we were both too fucking stupid to realize or say anything.”

Chris sat up, Tomohito following and the Japanese’s heart thumped like crazy in his chest. Chris’s beautiful green eyes were so warm and full of love. His smile soft and he looked so happy. And everything was for him. It was so beautiful.

Chris cradled his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb, still such a soft look on his face. Tomohito couldn’t stop, so he nuzzled closer to the warm hand.

“Can I kiss you?” Chris asked and Tomohito stared at him. Finally he nodded shyly.

The blonde leaned slowly forward until their noses touched. The black haired was clearly nervous but he still managed a smile. The Swiss chuckled and slowly let their lips touched.

Finally!

It felt wonderful. His whole body tingled and a pleasant shudder spread through him. He felt electrical energy run through him and he couldn’t help but gasp. It felt so perfect.

Chris used this opportunity and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, exploring without hurry and invited him to a slow dance. Tomohito obliged and soon both were grabbing each other’s clothes, the kiss turning slowly more passionate. They both wanted to get closer to each other and soon the Japanese was more or less sitting in the other’s lap, just parting for short breaths of air before plunging right in again in the delicious hole right in front of him, tasting him again and again, never wanting it to end.

Finally they parted from each other, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, smiling stupidly, letting their foreheads rest together.

“I love you” Chris whispered, eyes shining brightly.

Tomohito giggled at that and pressed a soft kiss at his lips.

“I love you, too.”

 

The summer was slowly turning into fall, the temperature slowly but surely dropping. But it was still warm enough to walk around with a shirt and nothing else. The baseball season was slowly coming to an end and Sugino had a very successful season behind him.

Sugino Tomohito entered the café where he promised to meet a friend and catch up. While he waited, he stared outside and smiled. It has been a few months since his relationship with Chris started and it couldn’t be any more perfect. Of course there were still a few problems like their long distance relationship, but they somehow make it work. And they still somehow got into arguments. But that was okay. They would overcome everything and make it work. Overall his relationship was pretty damn awesome. Chris was a great lover, always knowing when he needed a little bit of distance, affectionate, nice and a passionate partner.

The black haired chuckled as he remembered their real first time. He was so nervous and a blushing mess. But Chris eased him into every touch, calmed him down, he was patient and always stopped when he realized Tomohito needed it. All in all their first time was perfect. Something he knew not everyone got.

And he remembered telling his classmates about him. Man were they all shocked. They stormed him with questions like how and when and why. The only one who didn’t seemed fazed at all was, he suspected it already, Katsuki. When they later talked the skater confessed that he was the one who gave Chris his address after the blonde confessed what happened. 

Sugino could only laugh and they joked, saying that apparently the athletes of 3-E had a thing for famous skaters.

Kanzaki had congratulated him, which was nice, but she still looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. 

That didn’t matter to him however and in the evening he came back home to the waiting arms of his new boyfriend. And what a feeling it was, calling the other guy _boyfriend_. It still did things to him. 

Especially after he talked to Chris about their one special school year. At first he was nervous and didn’t really know if he should and how he would react. But one talk with Katsuki was enough to settle his nerves. After all the other knew this feeling, had talked about it to his own fiancé and had been in the same situation. And Katsuki assured him that Chris would still be by his side no matter what.

And he was right. After Sugino came clean about everything, Chris only hugged and kissed him and they cuddled the whole night. Everything was perfect. If not the two became even closer after that. 

The door to the café opened and a black haired, muscular man entered. Sugino looked up and waved, signalling his friend that he was here. The other caught sight of him and came to his table, grinning.

“Sugino!” Shindo Kazutaka greeted, “It’s been a while! How are you?”

“Haha, I’m fine. Great actually. What about you? We haven’t talked in ages!” he replied and grinned.

After they ordered, they fell back to small talk. What they had been up to, what they thought of the current season, how their training went and so on.

“But Sugino” Shindo asked, suddenly kind of nervous. The blue eyed pitcher looked at him in question.

The other fumbled around, before he finally asked. “Are you really gay?”

Taken aback by the question Sugino stared at him. “What brought this on?” he asked and Shindo scratched his head sheepishly.

“Well, I know it’s actually none of my business, but … well, I did see the pictures and heard of the gossip, y’know?” He really felt uncomfortable. “N-Not that I would have anything against it. If you are and happy, then it’s perfectly fine, really! It’s just … I always thought you had a thing for your old classmate. Kanzaki Yukiko. I thought you’ve been pining after her for years now. And suddenly there is the rumour you’re dating some European guy. And … well.” At that Shindo stopped and looked around uncomfortable.

The other stared at him before he broke out in laughter. After he calmed down he grinned.

“I don’t know if I’m gay or bi” he answered, “But the rumours are right. I’m dating a guy right now. Chris is really great, y’know?”

Shindo gaped at him. “So it’s true? You’re dating a guy? How did this happen?”

The former assassin smiled happily as he answered. “Well, it’s actually more or less because of Kanzaki-san.” At the confused look of the other Sugino elaborated: “Well, you might know that she’s engaged to this one guy from class 3-A, right? And I was really heartbroken about that and kind of got on the nerves of every guy from 3-E. So there was Katsuki, who invited me to visit Russia with his fiancé. And then there was the invitation from one of their skater friends to Swiss. There I met Chris, we became friends, fell in love with each other and after a lot of unnecessary drama we realized that we are head over heels with each other and started dating.”

Sugino grinned at the incredulous look from the other. “That was the really short version. In reality there was a lot of pining and alcohol involved.”

“What do you mean?” Shindo asked, even if he looked like he didn’t really want to know. 

So Tomohito smirked and answered: “Well, we were both heavily in love with each other but didn’t realize that we both wanted the same. So I got drunk, made out with him and it ended with drunk sex. After that more drama and pining before we finally found the guts to confess to each other.” As the baseball player answered, a blush spread on his cheeks and he grinned happily. The other looked scandalous.

“Okay. That was more than I thought. I didn’t tthink you were the type to do drunk sex.” Shindo commented and Sugino laughed.

“Normally I don’t. But I was jealous and frustrated at this point. And hey! It lead me to where I am today. In a very happy and satisfying relationship.” He answered.

Shindo gaped. “So … you did have … y’know … sex already? Sober?” He didn’t look disgusted. But heavily embarrassed by asking that. 

Sugino laughed again. “Yeah. For quite a while. He’s great, y’know.”

The other buried his face in his hands. “Why did I ask that? I don’t want to know!”

The former assassin grinned. “Yes you do. That’s exactly why you asked.”

After that they talked about more mundane topics, when the doorbell to the café chirmed.

When Sugino saw the man entering, a huge smile spread on his face and he waved enthusiastically. 

“Chris! Over here!”

The blonde turned around and saw his boyfriend, sitting on a table with another man. He smiled and walked over to the two. When he arrived, he pressed a kiss on his forehead and sat down, entwining their fingers together. Sugino beamed and turned to his baseball friend.

“Shindo. This is Giacometti Christophe. My boyfriend and Swiss figure Skater.” He turned to the blonde. “Chris, this is Kazutaka Shindo. My friend and rival from Junior High School until today.”

They both smiled at each other and shook hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Tomohito told me a lot about you. You’re also a pro baseball player, right?” Chris asked and smiled.

Shindo nodded. “Yeah. But as much as it pains me to say this, Sugino’s the better player of us two.” He smiled. “Sugino also told me a few things about you. A figure skater, huh?” he laughed. “What’s with you 3-E athletes and pairing up with figure skaters? The other guy, Katsuki, is even engaged to one.”

Sugino grinned at that. After a bit more small talk, Shindo stood up. 

“Well, it seems like you two want to be alone and have some coupling time now. I’ll just go and drink away my loneliness of being single away.” He said. Shortly after he paid and the two were left alone.

“He seems nice” Chris said, stroking his boyfriend’s hand. Sugino grinned and nodded. 

“He is. We had quite a rivalry going on but we came to a mutual understanding after everything was over.” Sugino answered. Chris smiled.

“You told me about it. The exhibition game in your 3-E year, right? Where your teacher became your coach and you went all badass on them?” he asked and the baseball player nodded. “Exactly.”

After a while talking about their day, Chris went sightseeing while Sugino was here, they paid for their drinks and went outside, lacing their hands together.

“So”, Chris said, “We have a double date in the evening with Victor and Yuuri.”

Sugino laughed. “Yeah. It’s great that those two could come here for a short vacation. And it’s nice to meet them again. I haven’t seen Katsuki in a while. We were both busy unfortunately.”

Chris sighed. “Yeah, they were both busy and me too. I wish I could have been at every game you had.”

The baseball player laughed. “You know shit about baseball.” The Swiss pouted.

“But it’s _you_ playing. You’re my boyfriend! Of course I’d want to see you playing.”

Sugino laughed again and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay. You can see me next week.”

Chris smiled. “Are you going to hit a home run for me? Please?” he asked and fluttered his insanely long eyelashes. The former assassin laughed.

“Maybe.”

 

The double date went great. Sugino and Katsuki were talking rapidly in Japanese to each other. The other two men often hearing a “Korosensei” or one of the names of their classmates.

Chris and Victor watched their respective lovers with adoringly eyes and, after they decided to include their partners by switching to English, talked about everything else. 

When they were distracted by something again, Victor and Chris both sighed. They decided to talk in French, so to have a little bit of privacy.

“We’re fucked, right?” Chris asked with a bemused smile. Victor laughed. 

“Yeah. We’re hopelessly gone for those two. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Victor said.

“I never thought” Chris said, “That my type would be ‘cute ex-assassin who could be a beast in bed.’”

Victor laughed. “Yeah, me neither.”

They both grinned at each other. They were really permanently screwed.

When their evening ended, they separated with Sugino and Katsuki promising to each other to meet up next week for their monthly class reunion at their old classroom and Victor and Chris making plans for that day as well.

Sugino stretched as they walked back to Sugino’s apartment. 

“So”, Chris started, “You still have tomorrow free, right? What do you want to do?”

The baseball player seemed to think for a moment. “Let’s just spend the whole day in bed.”

“You don’t want to go somewhere else?” Chris asked.

Sugino’s blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and he shook his head. “I was thinking I’d rather spend the whole day in bed with you at home.”

Chris ran a hand over the back of his neck, scratching his head as he considered the offer. “You really want to spend the whole time sleeping?”

As Tomohito walked past Chris, headed toward a more busier street, he slid his hand down the center of the Swiss’s chest and then tugged at his belt. “I said in bed, Chris, I didn’t say sleeping.” Sugino was one the sidewalk before Chris could process the wink the black haired threw at him as he walked past him.

The sound of a car honking brought him back to his senses and Chris rushed after the other, thinking that Tomohito’s proposal sounded just as good at that moment (if not better).

Yep, he was permanently screwed for his baseball assassin. And he wouldn’t want any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. =)  
> The second part of my Assassination on Ice series is over. =)  
> I hope you had as much fun reading as I had fun writing it. =)  
> And, don't worry, this won't be the last time you heard of this pairing. >D  
> Some of you might have seen it already, but I uploaded the next part of this series already. "Soulmates and Assassins". =)  
> I hope you liked this story and maybe we'll read each other some other time. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D ^^


End file.
